


paper-cut pain

by sparrowsong07



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, You can read this if you want but i wrote this for myself and anyone else feeling this way, You know that feeling when everything is bad so you just do something?, anyway, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/sparrowsong07
Summary: Just a sad snippet for sad people.
Kudos: 1





	paper-cut pain

  
  


They stare at the little blade. 

It's barely an inch long, previously stuck in a small plastic casing, meant to sharpen the coloured pencils that came with their little art kit.

They thought They were doing it wrong, at first. In stories They read blood sprang up immediately, trickling down arms and legs. 

The first time it happened They tried to recreate that, pushing the sharp little blade at skin.

They learned it doesn't matter, doesn't matter what it looks like, not really. As long as a new scar is made, something They can pass off as a paper cut or a cat scratch.

They’re scared of dying.

Is that ironic? They aren't sure. They aren't about to cut away until there's nothing left.

Is this bad? Would Their friends be disgusted if they saw this?

It's small, small little cuts that aren't even worth mentioning.

Some people will seriously hurt themselves, they’ll deprive themselves of food, are They like them?

It's not serious, They say, making a new little mark, just a tiny one across Their hip.

It's fine, They say, as They can't sleep until they do  _ something. _

Just a little prick of pain, paper-cut pain. Cat-scratch pain. Not serious pain.

Other people actually hurt themselves, They say. What I’m doing isn't as serious as what they do.

It's not as serious.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> 800-273-8255  
> Suicide hotline.
> 
> If you reached the end of this page, and you can relate somehow, you're not alone.  
> I know it sounds cheesy, or stupid, or whatever else you want to call it.  
> But I promise you, someone cares. Someone will always care.  
> Even if you think its something small, like paper-cuts.  
> I promise you, someone cares.


End file.
